Inheritance Poems
by shaggysoawesome
Summary: Just some poems about some scenes from the stories. Hope this mini-project goes well.
1. The Burning Planes

**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated ****The Love That Started It All ****but that's because i haven't had a lot of time because of schoolwork. I was lucky to have the time to do this. Hope it's good! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters, they are the sole copyrighted property of Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

Brother fights brother on the plane of fire

Older knows the younger, starting to conspire

Battle rages 'round, neither really care

The yelling of the men, the neighing of the mares

The younger casts spells that the older deflects

The scales on the blue dragon no longer reflect

The cause is from the blood, caked on her scales

Fighting the red dragon, last of the males

Meanwhile, cousin sneaks up on the Twins

Younger looks concerned, older doesn't care who wins

Cousin slays both of the monster magicians

Older one laughs, they tortured him into submission

Suddenly, swords clash, moving at light speed

Younger seems tough, but older takes the lead

Older shows face, younger then gasps

There stands Murtagh, old friend, TIME LAPSE

Traveling 'cross the desert, looking for the Varden

Thinking of a way to get Murtagh a pardon

GO BACK, now that he knows who he is

He's torn on the inside, fighting his old friend

Older casts a spell, younger cannot run

The fight was over almost as soon as it begun

Younger and dragon both frozen in place

The younger forced to look into the older's face

Older spins a tale of their father, the evil Morzan

Eragon is mortified, birthed from that horrible man

Older lets younger go, but takes the ruby sword

Younger drops to ground, unprotected by the wards

Older and red dragon flee to the evil capital

Younger is left at the Varden camp, searching through his soul.


	2. The Blood-Oath Celebration

**Authors note: So, this authors note has four main points. One, I won't always rhyme, so when I don't, don't flame me. Two, thank you whovian-halfbloods for the nice comment, and CarminaxBuranax for the awesome comment on The Love That Started It All, that really helped me. Three, on the topic of The Love That Started It All, I'm not stopping it, I just don't have a lot of time for it, but I do these in my Geometry Honors class, so don't freak out. And lastly, these will not be in order of the books, I just think of some parts that stick out, but suggest other parts of the story if you feel the need. Also, Christopher Paolini owns the characters mentioned in the story. So, without further ado, I end this long authors note now.**

* * *

The festivities of the elves continue

While beauty stalks the woods

She glides through the trees flawlessly*

As an eagle, through the sky

The new elf awakens, feeling better

Urged by the dragon, he beholds himself

He sees flawless skin as smooth as marble

And features smooth, yet rough at the same time

He realizes, at this time, that he's a human- elf hybrid

So, with this knowledge in mind, he decides to talk to Arya

As he goes outside to look for the beauty

He sees things differently, a result of the magic

The world around him is flooded with bright colors, despite the oppressing night

As he searches for beauty, he follows the scent of crushed pine needles

The smell of beauty, perfectness, and love, to him

As he sees his prey, he's sent into shock

With his enhanced sight, Arya is more beautiful than before

His sanity is driven off the edge, such is the extent of his love

She whispers his name in question, he nods his head

He sits down next to her and looks at the sky

In his mind, she is more beautiful than a thousand sunsets

He says so to her, and beauty's face turns to an expressionless stone

There, under the sky, beside the festival

On the log, and in front of beauty incarnated

Eragon Shadeslayer pours his feelings and heart out

But, alas, Arya says "no", reasons were training, duty, and war

And thus, Arya leaves, Eragon stays and weeps

Weeps, foor love lost and heart broken

Weeps, for friend lost and friendship destroyed

Weeps, for all the pent up emotion

And finally, he just dries up and can weep no more, but continues to wallow in pity

As he curls himself into a ball, saphire scaled Saphira comes down from the sky

Wraps herself around him into a protective cocoon, and weeps because Eragon cannot

* * *

**Authors note: My original seemed too short, so I added more. Hope this is good :)**

***The inspiration for the eagle thing came from Portal 2 (great game) when GLaDOS says "Look at you, soaring through the air. Like an eagle... piloting a blimp." It was funny, and inspired me to add the eagle thing in.**


	3. The Vault Of Souls

**Authors note: I am on Facebook (just look up my username) and YouTube (again, my username). I don't own the characters or places mentioned in this poem.**

* * *

Dragon, partner, and soul arrive on the island

Looking for the secret of The Vault of Souls

Middle of the night, tired as can be

They set some wards and promptly fall to sleep

Waking up, they begin to look

On the island, somewhere is the Rock of Kuthian

They find a tall spire, overlooking the ocean

They try to open it, but are using the wrong names

Glaedr suggests that they need to use their true names

So, over the next few days, they searched their souls

Looking throuugh important memories that could define who they are

Finally, Saphira announces her triumph in finding her true name

Eragon congratulates her, and goes out for a long walk

He goes to the city and finds an open area

In that open area, debris from the battle still remain, both beings and stone

So he sets to work, clearing the area, and during the process, clearing his mind

He fights a snail, realizing that it's called a Snalglí

He climbs atop a tall column, and rests when he reaches the top

There he sits, waiting and meditating on his name, new found peace washing over him

There, under the stars of an illuminated night, Eragon discovers his true name

He races back to his partner and mentor, and all three head to The Vault Of Souls

They say their true names, and descend down a smooth stone staircase

After being inspected by the keeper of The Vault Of Souls, they look around

As they do, their heads are spinning, trying to process what they are seeing

Inside The Vault Of Souls, underneath the once-great rider city of Vroengard

Is a storage of eldunari and dragon eggs

All ready to help in the fight against Galbatorix.


	4. The Rescue

As swords clash and screeches sound

Ra'zac and lethrblaka have been found

The two heroes and dragon fight

In the spire, lacking good light

Dizziness came first, wards taking their toll

He felt as if it were taking his soul

Get's up, limps to cousins fight

Ra'zac stops him, eyes as black as the night

An epic duel begins, both fighting fiercely

Spells flying 'round, most would claim heresy

Finally, sword plunges deep into the foe

Other 3 screech, for they now know

He isn't they same young human they thought

But it's too late, too late, they have fought

Now, they flee deeper into the dark cave

Two go in to go save the young woman

Saphira chases parents, her patience having been proven

The woman they search for is no ordinary woman

Kristina's her name, the young fiancé of Roran

She is the love of his very life

He just hoped that she wasn't dead by the knife

Cell after cell, they searched and they searched

Eragon found something and was surprised by what he unearthed

Suddenly, Roran shouts his triumph and joy

Eragon makes a decision, enemies since he was a boy

Pressed by time, he puts him to sleep

Goes to Roran and lies, Katrina then weeps

Restores her sight, taken by them

Saphira is waiting, finished the leth when

Eragon forces Saphira to leave without

Him so he can finish this petty revenge bout

At the entrance calling his enemy forward

The enemy appears, begins moving forward

Asks for a deal, with a very great warning

Eragon declines, they both know the stake

Life or death depended on one mistake

Ra'zac attacks first, but is parried with ease

And Eragon's sword goes in like a breeze

Ra'zac howls at the ceiling, sounding like a wounded wolf

Eragon walks away, feeling drained yet so full.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I will state the truth and i just felt lazy. I also realized that I was starting to drift away from writing, and had to rewrite this one because the original one was terrible. I will eventually do something about The Love That Started It All, but I don't know when, or how, so don't hold your breath (please, I don't want to be blamed for someone dying from lack of oxygen). Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and any other holiday I missed. Also, happy new year! Also, copyrighted by Christopher Paolini, don't own any of the characters or places mentioned.**


End file.
